


О чем думает капитан Немо, облокотившись о перила и смотря вдаль

by archarcher



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Avoidant Personality Disorder, Drama Llama, Gen, Sad, Wishful Thinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой драббл, написанный от лица Немо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем думает капитан Немо, облокотившись о перила и смотря вдаль

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно содержание незначительного количества намеков на Пьер Аронакс/Немо.

Иногда ему хотелось рассказать Аронаксу о себе. Не о своем прошлом, которое не мог оставить позади, возвращаясь к нему в кошмарах, а о том, кто он сейчас. О том, как много открытий совершил, в каких труднодоступных местах побывал, насколько улучшил Наутилус со времени создания до теперешнего состояния. Что помогает людям, делясь своими сокровищами с теми, кто в этом больше всего нуждается. Как любит Наутилус и свою команду, море, профессора, неожиданно свалившегося к нему. Даже о кошмарах. Он хотел, чтобы Аронакс посмотрел на него понимающим взглядом - никогда обвиняющим, разочарованным или полным ненависти.

Он надеялся, что Аронакс не узнает о военных кораблях, шедших под флагом вражеской державы, которые он потопил, потому что знал, что профессору, с его пацифистскими взглядами, никогда не понять ярости, поднимающейся в душе при виде них. Он бы и не хотел, чтобы Аронакс переменил убеждения и окунулся в эту темноту, чтобы в его сердце зажглось то же пламя мести.

В то же время, жажда возмездия являлась неотъемлемой частью его существа. Оставить её в тени означало представить придуманный образ, не имеющий ничего общего с ним настоящим, а именно таким он хотел быть со своим гостем, без масок и притворства.

Аронакс ходил по его библиотеке, читал те же книги, пользовался его вещами, восхищался видами, которые он ему показывал. Он с легкостью следил за рассуждениями, которые внимательно выслушивал, понимал насколько невозможным было то, что он построил, насколько идеальным и безопасным домом являлся Наутилус.

Там, где это, казалось бы, невозможно, он встретил человека, с которым впервые за много лет захотел поделиться мыслями и эмоциями, позволить оценить себя и узнать в свою очередь то, что скрывается под спокойной вежливостью Аронакса. И все-таки избегал его, прятал музыкальные композиции, над которыми работал теперь только ночью, запирал дверь в каюту, не отвечал на вопросы - заданные вслух или безмолвно. Он не мог быть откровенным с Аронаксом, не мог довериться. Кто он ему? Тюремщик и злой гений. Он хотел быть кем-то большим, но не мог им стать. Некоторые вещи должны остаться тайной.


End file.
